Plate events
These are all events that only affect a specific plate. Upside down "Let's turn that house's frown, upside down :)" A random plate is flipped completely upside down, though anyone standing anywhere on the chosen plate will not die and will not be flipped along with the house. It's still possible to get in the house (with jetpack) but the doors will be broken (moves to the wrong area while opening). Homeless "Somebody will be homeless" A random house completely disappears. Christmas plate "Someone will have christmas come early" This event makes a selected plate's grass turn to snow, have snow clouds appear over the house and begin playing Merry Christmas Roblox '''by Roblox Rapper. Cheap materials ''"Somebody's house is made out of cheap materials"'' A random house's parts are unanchored. The materials that fall apart are solid and so can be used as a bridge but may glitch when you walk on them. House improvement ''"One player is getting a house improvement"'' A house becomes a modern cubic glass house while the bottom of its house (unaffected area) stays the same. You cannot get to the top of the house anymore by jumping on it. Before the update, the house became taller and gained a window. Frozen plate ''"The ice seeps into the ground"'' A plate will grow a little larger and gets covered in ice. Players can slide to go faster on the ice. Lava ''"The Floor is lava"'' The floor of the plate is lava. This lava/magma functions like fire but faster. Disco ''"Its disco time"'' A disco appears above the plate and starts to repeatedly change between different colors. This is a physical sphere you can jump on. '''Sandstorm - Darude '''also begins to play. Solar flare ''"Watch out there's a solar flare"'' A random plate will be scorched damaging any player who walks onto the plate without seeking any shelter/ part of the body exposed to a solar flare. A glowing sphere and dry grass (if you don't equip the snow ornament) will also appear over said plate. You will take 3 damage every second for standing directly below the sun Flood escape ''"Someone is playing flood escape"'' A random plate turns into a flood escape map. It consists of pillars, walls around the plate and a red button. The water eventually rises. If you are stuck on the plate, you will have to press the button (which turns it green) and get to the top before the water rises and kills you. Opposite to flood escape you are supposed to touch the green button and make it red. Maze ''"There is a maze"'' A grass maze will replace the house. The maze has no nothing and all routes end in a dead-end. It is 1st on the weekly events list. Abandoned ''"There's an abandoned house."'' A random house is boarded up and the doors become inaccessible, trapping any player inside. It also puts glass shards and rocks in front of it. It is part of the weekly events and it's 3rd on the list. Trampoline ''"Trampoline yay :D"'' A plate's floor will be replaced with a trampoline, making it bouncy, the trampoline is black and it makes your plate wider, as much as ice and the sword fight plates do. It is part of the weekly events and it is 4th on the list. Illumina ''"Quick: touch the illumina!"'' It appears in front of your house. It's a sword that is white, has chrome material and purple sparkles. It's stub down into rocks and the person who touches it gets a forcefield for 2–3 seconds and the Illumina explodes killing players that are nearby. It is part of the weekly events and is 5th on the list. Area 51 ''"Raid Area 51!!!"'' A random plate will be replaced with a lower plate, the floor made of lava, and on top of that lava will be a small cube. On top of the cube will be a taped-off square. Standing on the square causes it to lower into a small room with a green opening portal with tentacles stuff on the other side. The player who activated and jumped in before the aliens go out will receive a gun (or shown as a Famas), and they must fight off aliens until the elevator brings them to the upper ground. While this is happening, The Area 51 Battle Anthem plays in the background. Bank ''"Someone thinks they're playing a prison game."'' A random plate gains a basement resembling a bank vault featuring gold, banknotes and various catalog hats. Clicking the vent entrance on the surface will allow a player to drop down and collect up to 1000xp, and 10 tokens (automatically given when inside). The player can leave any time using a ladder to gain the XP and tokens. Burning House ''"A blaze will tear a house to the ground"'' A random plate's house will burn. Each part of the house will get a fire effect that travels down, turn to black, then despawn starting from the top. If a player stood on the plate, they will burn until the house is completely removed from the plate. Switched Places ''"Two plates will swap their location"'' Two plates will swap their location. A player, who standing on the plate will not get teleported with the plate. If you click the door, it will instantly move to the plate it belongs to. Campfire ''"A friendly campfire has appeared"'' A campfire appeared on your plate. If you stand near it, it will heal you. If you step on the campfire it will burn you. Plate gets bigger ''"Someone's plate will get bigger"'' A plate will get larger by a few studs (note that for the stud gamemode it'll still go to the same size as a normal plate would if it had have this event). Egg '''"EGG" A player will receive an egg. The egg would not be hatchable but players could use them to make a Diamond Egg. Toxic "Someone ate too many beans" A plate will spread toxic gas around a random player's property and they will receive a gas mask, the toxic gas will slowly damage all the players who step on the plate if they don't have the gas mask on. Blaze "A blaze will tear a house to the ground" A random player's house burns down and collapse. If someone steps on the burning house material it will constantly take 5 hp from the player each second. Tacos "It's raining tacos!" A big taco appears above a random player's house and rain several small tacos down on the plate. If a player touches a taco, it will heal 20hp. Igloo "Someone's house is an igloo" A random player's house will turn into an igloo. Bee hive "A delicate bee hive has been discovered" A bee hive will appears in front of a random player's house, if they touch the bee hive they will be given the Bees effect and slowly takes a little health from the player till they have 40% hp left. Security wall "There's a security wall' Four walls with prison bars and grid will appear around a random player's plate, if they step on the grid they'll instantly die. Black Hole "A black hole opens up!....." A black hole will appear above someone's house and will suck everybody and the plate under it in. Inside of the black hole is obby. Any players that fail to complete it under 60 seconds will die. After completing you will get some tokens and a large amount of xp. Spaceship "A spaceship will take off in 15!" (Keep counting down) A spaceship will replace the House with a spaceship and would take off when the server say "A spaceship will take off". During this event, another event could not take place. Seasonal Events Spooky "One plate will be sp00ked" A dancing skeleton and a disco ball will appear on a random plate and a Spooky Scary Skeletons ''remix will start playing. Appears from October to present days. Removed Events Flee the facility '"Someone is playing flee the facility"''' A random plate is given a computer and a safe leading to the vending machine elevator room. If the player clicked the computer and stay in place to finish hacking, then click the safety valve, the safe door would open allowing the player to access the secret room, if they press the right buttons. It is unknown why this was removed, it was possibly because the Flood Escape event replaced it . Disco A disco ball would appear above a certain plate. Gallery Wuhan.PNG|'Someone ate too many beans.' e.PNG|'A blaze will tear a house to the ground.' beehive.PNG|'A delicate bee hive has been discovered' igloo.PNG|'Someone's house is an igloo.' tacos.PNG|'It's raining tacos!' 1DBD4D2D-9AD6-47E4-AB56-A9BC97BB3184.jpeg|‘Watchout, the floor is lava!’ 7FFA9EFB-6128-4DBB-9064-1111E81978AF.jpeg|'A black hole opens up!’ D092C501-1E35-4DC6-8656-2DB12421196A.jpeg|‘Raid area 51!’ 9B3C0CE6-EAC9-49D4-A78A-6D34A161FCCE.jpeg|‘There is a maze’ 59ED8FE3-699B-48BC-8315-A5EA58782A87.jpeg|'A security wall will be constructed' Trivia *Most of these events may make another event inaccessible. Category:Events